For Better or Worse
by TeriPolo'sAss1
Summary: Lena, Monte' and Stef a love triangle... you have to read to find out. Background in first chapter. (Summary sucks but give this story a chance.)
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I GOT THIS IDEA BEFORE, AND EVERYBODY WHO KNOWS ME, KNOWS I HATE MONTE' WITH EVERY BREATH IN ME. SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING TO GO. BUT THIS WILL BE HEAVY STEF AND LENA LATER ON IN THE STORY.**

 **BACKGROUND: LENA AND MONTE' ARE MARRIED AND HAVE BEEN FOR A YEAR. THEY MET AN EDUCATION CONVENTION FOR TEACHERS IN CALIFORNIA. LENA IS PRINCIPLE AT ANCHOR BEACH AND MONTE' IS THE HEAD OF THE SCHOOL BOARD.**

 **HOW STEF COMES IN, YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO HAVE FIND OUT ;)**

LENA

"Sweetheart wake up," I heard my wife say to me and shaking my shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said to my wife. She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Well, we have a plane to catch, so we need to shower and get dressed," she said to me.

"Ughh, do we have to," I said to my wife.

We was away in Miami celebrating our 1 year anniversary. We went away for a week and starting Monday it was back to everyday work life for the both of us.

"Yes, we do sadly," she said laying down and looking me in the eyes.

"You know we have a few hours till it is time for us to catch our flight, we have time for a going away quickie," I motioned to my wife leaning closer to her.

"We had enough sex this week to last us until we both grow old an gray," she said giving me a quick kiss to my lips.

"Aw come on,I just need 30 minutes please," I begged her.

"We have to get a move on baby, you know you take forever and a day to get dressed."

I pretended to pout but I got a wicked idea in my head. So I reached around and found her most prize position. I heard her gasp when my thumb found her clit. I started rubbing it with my thumb. And I knew I got her. I laid her down and climbed on top of her Her hands found my hips and I looked her in her eyes.

"You are a bad girl Mrs. Adams," she said moaning a little.

"I just need 30 minutes," I said leaning down to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After our very long flight, soon as we got home, I immediately crashed on our couch. I was jet lagged and I just wanted to fall asleep right here. I had no idea where my wife went. I dragged myself off the couch and went to my bedroom, which I assumed where my wife went. I went in our room and Monte' wasn't in there. I rolled my eyes because I knew where she was at.

I went to the end of the hallway and there she was in her office on her laptop typing away.

"We have only been home less than an hour and you are already on that thing," I said to her crossing my arms and looking at her. She didn't even bother to look up at me.

"I'm sorry honey, but sense you didn't let me bring my laptop I have to check all these emails.

My wife was a workaholic. I knew she loved her job and that's what made me fall in love with her. Because of how dedicated she was. But she worked too much. I had to beg her for days to get her to go away for a week for our anniversary, she was so against it, but I knew my wife loved me so she agreed but me asking her to leave her work stuff at home the day we was leaving caused a huge disagreement between us, but she agreed too. But know I knew that the rest of the evening I was not going to see my wife. Even though it was Saturday night.

"It was our anniversary, a vacation for the both of us. We already had this argument, but those emails can wait until Monday, let's just unwind and unpack and enjoy tonight and tomorrow. Only God knows when we can go on another trip," I said starting to get frustrated wit her.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes and I will make us some tea and we can watch a movie tonight," she said.

"You promise."

"With all my heart," she said winking at me.

I turned and walked out. But only if my wife kept her promise, because hours later she still was on her computer and I had both me and her's suitcases unpacked also with out tea a few snacks and a movie waiting for her, but she never left her computer.

MONTE

I had over 100 emails waiting, I knew I shouldn't have listened to my wife about not bringing my laptop with me. I knew I worked too much but money was not free and I had to get my job done. I looked at the time and I realized I was gone for too long and I knew my wife was pissed and waiting for me. I closed my laptop and I was going to wait until she went to bed to finish up. When I was ready getting up, my phone vibrated and I immediately got a smile on my face from the text I got from my coworker.

Peter- I missed you, can you come see me tomorrow, I can't wait until Monday.

 **SO I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A START. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THIS STORY AND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. I GIVE YOU MY WORD THAT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. WRITING IS THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME SANE. REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

STEF

"This dress is so for you mom," my 17 year old daughter Callie said.

"I don't know, I don't even like to wear the hell did I let you talk me in to this," I said looking in the mirror at the dress.

"Because this is the first date you been on in years, and you need to look nice. I am tired of looking at you in pants suits all the time.

"Well I have to wear that for work honey, but I think this dress is too tight."

"It so is not, I will ask Mariana. She is dying to see you in the dress.

Callie walked out of the dressing room to get her best friend Mariana. I haven't worn an evening dress since high school, they just weren't my thing. I made a big mistake in saying yes to go out on a date, and then telling my daughter who immediately got happy and insisted on us going shopping. But when she asked her best friend to come I knew it was an even bigger mistake.

Callie and Mariana walked in, and Mariana started squealing.

"Omg, Stef this dress is the one, have you seen your ass in it," Mariana said leaning and checking out my backside.

"Right, If my ass looked this nice, I would be flaunting it," my daughter said looking at my butt.

"Ok, you both have seen my butt before, can you stop staring at it,"I said to them.

"Please mommy, get this dress. You look really pretty," Callie said giving me those puppy dog eyes and poking out her bottom lip.

I really studied myself in the mirror and I had to admit that I really did look good. My stomach looked really thin which I made a mission to keep toned and fit. My medium sized breast which looked a little bigger than they normally do in this dress. My hips that looked rounded and had a nice swerve to my ass which God blessed me with, because it was fairly big for my liking.

"Ughh, I guess I will get it. But I am never wearing it again after tonight," I said to Callie and Mariana.

"Fine, but we are definitely getting it," Callie said unzipping my dress.

"I will go wait out there, I need to find you some jewelry too," Mariana said walking out the dressing room.

Before I could stop Mariana from buying more stuff that I didn't need she was already out the dressing room. I guess she tried to hurry up before she saw me naked. I dropped the dress down and it feel to the ground and Callie hurried and grabbed so she could hang it up.

"You are going to wear matching underwear tonight right," Callie said giving me an unpleasant look.

"Why do I have too," I said to her crossing my arms and staring at her.

"It might make you feel better, a little. You have been so down about this date, but you agreed to go on it," Callie said to me.

"I don't think matching my bra and panties is going to make me feel better, plus nobody is going to see it. I don't give it up on the first date," I said to my daughter sliding my jeans on.

"Ok, too much information but I just wish you will will lighten up. You need to go out and have some fun," Callie said coming up to me and hugging my waist from behind.

"Are you really comfortable with me dating, I haven't dated anyone since your dad died."

"I am pretty sure dad is very happy that you are dating again. I know dad and you do too, so please for both of us have some fun," Callie said kissing my cheek.

"I will, I will try my hardest too."

"Good and take that belly ring out for the last time, you are too old for it," Callie said throwing me my shirt so I can put it on.

"Ok one I am not old and two no way, I like it," I said to my daughter sticking my tongue out at her.

MONTE

I felt his hands wrap around my waist as I kissed his lips with passion. My hands grabbed at his shirt. I needed more, but I knew i couldn't. When I felt his hands go in my jeans. I had to pull away from him.

"Ok whoa, you know the drill," I said to him pulling apart from him to catch my breath.

"How long are you going to let me wait. You let that no good wife feel this up all the time, but I can't," Peter said getting mad at me.

"I know but she is my wife and I love her, and I shouldn't even be doing this. But you and I are friends and that is how this relationship is going to go.

"But I want you, I wanted you forever but you decided to marry a woman. I know you miss man, I know you wish you can go back to man," Peter said rubbing his hand up against my backside.

"I am actually very satisfied with my wife. I am more than happy with her. And for the record, I do not need a man," I said to him but deep down I was lying.

"Oh really, so a tongue and some fingers are satisfying you, don't lie to me," he said to me giving me a smug look.

"I'm not lying, I love my wife, even though she can be a little to needy sometimes. She is everything I can ask for."

"Well when you get bored of her, and want something real, you know where to find me," Peter said kissing my cheek and walking out of my office.

I just stood there, and tried to calm down. Peter has always been a very close friend of mine. I used to like him a lot when I first meet him, but he was married at the time. His wife divorced him, but I was already dating Lena when he asked me out. As time went on Peter kept coming on too me, and I have been letting him for some reason. We gone as far as kissing and making out on his couch, but I wouldn't have sex with him. I already felt bad about cheating and lying to my wife. But I am attracted Peter and I still had feelings for him. I just craved a man's touch. How can you blame me, men was all I knew before I met Lena. I love my wife with everything in me, but I am woman and I had needs.

I grabbed my purse and phone, and made my way to make the worst decision of my life.

 **SO WHO IS STEF DATING, IS SHE GOING OUT WITH A MAN OR A WOMAN, WHERE IS SHE WORKING. HMM...**

 **AND WHAT IS MONTE UP TOO**

 **BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY ARE REALLY MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE.**


	3. Chapter 3

LENA

I called her for the 10th time tonight and I still have not gotten an answer or a text back from her. I wanted us to spend the evening together before we went back to work the next day. I knew once my wife went back to work I would only see her for a few hours a day. I offered to cook her a nice dinner and everything and for just for us to enjoy the last few minutes of our vacation. But she had to go to the office on a Sunday. When I asked her to stay and worry about it tomorrow but she didn't listen to me and she just walked out the door.

I knew my wife loved me and I loved her too more than ever, but I had a feeling my wife was tired of me. I didn't get this feeling from her when we met. When we met there was this automatic connection.

 _Flashback_

 _I just got accepted the principles job at Anchor Beach and I was going to my first conference this weekend. The conference was all the way in Los Angeles. So I drove the 2 hours from San Diego and stayed at a hotel. I went to the Starbucks next to the hotel where the conference was, and got me some coffee. When I reached the hotel, I sat in my assigned seat and waited for the conference to start. I looked down and checked my phone but when I looked back up I saw the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen in my life walk up to the front. She whispered something in this guys ear and she stood at the podium and our eyes immediately connected. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. She introduced herself as Monte' Porter the head director of all the charter schools in California and I loved how that name just fitted her. Throughout the whole meeting I couldn't stop staring at her. And I saw her taking small glances at me as well._

" _So we will see everybody back here tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your evening," she said and she looked at me and winked._

 _I grew a strong blush and I had to control myself. I grabbed my notes and purse and cell phone and I was about to walk to the door when I heard someone clear there throat behind me and I turned around._

" _You know when you bent over to grab your purse I had to come over and say hi," Ms. Porter said to me._

" _Is that so," I said to her giving her the most flirtatious look that I could give her. My eyes started to roam her body. Her dressy red blouse that showed a good amount of cleavage and her pencil skirt that hugged her hour glass figure that made my insides flip. I could feel myself getting moist._

" _Yes it is, can I get your name," she asked me._

" _Lena Adams," I said to her._

" _I love your name," she said her eyes roaming over my body as well._

" _I need to get away from all this and have some drinks, would you care to join me," she said._

 _How could I say no to this jaw dropping woman, but I wanted to say no she was the head of the school board for all charter schools in California. Obviously her title didn't mean anything to her. Since she was clearly flirting with me._

" _I would love to," I said to her._

 _That evening we spent the entire evening together at the bar and just walking around LA looking at some of the sights. I found out some stuff about her, and she found out some stuff about me. But I was starting to get nervous, she mentioned that she was never really into woman before. Just recently she started to look at them, but she only been men her entire life. It made me scared because I was starting to like her but I didn't want to get hurt again because of a woman trying to experiment. I just had to contain my self and not to let myself get to attached._

 _I gave her a ride to her hotel, since she took a cab to the conference._

" _Can you walk me up to my hotel room, you know since it is so late," she said to me._

" _Umm sure," I made a promise to just walk her to the hotel room and nothing else._

" _Thanks for the fun evening, Lena. I really had fun, all I do is work so thanks for the great evening," she said to me. Grabbing my hand and kissing my hand._

" _I had a good time too," I said to her. My breath shaking from that kiss she just gave me on my hand._

 _She leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. I just looked in her eyes and she looked back in mines. Her hand grabbed my cheek and she leaned closer to me, but I was able to calm down for a minute and I stepped back from her._

" _Monte' I like you a lot but, I am not going to be your experiment. In case you forgot I am a lesbian and I don't want to be your 1st lesbian one night stand. I know me I get too attached and I don't want to get my heart broken again."_

" _What, Lena no don't think like that. Lena I like you, you are lot of fun. Don't worry you are not a experiment for me, I would love to talk to you more after tonight, I feel like there is so much more that I can learn about you, this beautiful woman standing in front of me," she said caressing my cheek. She stood closer to me her breast touching mines. I felt her hot breath on me and then she kissed me. I kissed her back then for some reason we ended up on her bed. Me laying on top of her. Her leg bent and me rubbing up and down her leg underneath her skirt._

 _After that night we talked everyday. She moved closer to me then we moved in together then I proposed to her and we got married right away._

 _End of Flashback_

I sat on my couch I could feel the tears falling down my eyes. Even though our first date was drinks and a night of sex, I felt a connection with her. I just want to know why my wife was treating me the way she was.

I gulped down the rest of my wine as I heard the door unlock.

I didn't even get up to greet my wife like I normally did.

"Lena, where are you," Monte' said.

I didn't even call out to her. I was just too mad. She eventually found me sitting on the couch as I was pouring me another glass of wine.

"Lena, I am sorry i got caught up at the office. I know you wanted to spend the evening together."

She came and sat next to me, she tried to kiss my cheek but I leaned away from her I didn't even look at her. I finally looked at her and I just grabbed my glass of wine and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I went to our bathroom and I took a quick shower, and cried because I felt like my wife was not even a bit sorry for what she put me through tonight. When I got back in the bedroom Monte was laying in bed reading a book. She saw me and she laid her book down.

"Lena baby. I'm sorry, I should of answered your phone calls I know you wanted to spend the evening together. But we did spend a whole week together. Can you talk to me please."

I just got dressed and ignored her. I really don't know how she could even think like that.

MONTE'

When Lena left me on the couch. I got upset inside, but I could not blame her. I spent the evening with Peter betraying my wife. I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes into my pjs and laid down while I waited for her to get out the shower. When she got out the shower I found myself staring at her changing. She turned out the light and laid down on her side of the bed.

"I moved closer to her so I could at least try to cuddle with her. I at least owed her that much. But she pushed me away from her and moved farther to the edge of the bed.

"Don't you dare touch me tonight," she said to me. Damn my wife was pissed with me I could tell by the tone of voice.

I moved away from her and I blew my breath. I turned off my lamp on the side of my bed. I really don't know why I felt upset. I knew why Lena was pissed at me. I stood her up and didn't even bother to call her. I knew I had her worried sick. I could hear her sniffing and I knew she was crying.

I tried to fall asleep but all I could picture was my evening together with Peter. When he opened the door and he saw me standing on his porch he had this smug look on his face, like he just knew that I would be there. How he catered to my body like it was made of gold. How he kissed and licked every inch of my body. The way his body moved with mines. How his long and hard shaft pounded inside me. The way he had me on all fours and slammed into me from behind. The orgasm I felt, it was the best orgasm I had in so long. His sweat that poured all over my body. That manly love- making sweat that I missed so much. I could not get that image out of my mind. I loved my wife but I needed to be with a man, being with a woman was not enough for me. And I felt no regret about tonight at all.

 _ **KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

STEF

I walked in from my date and I saw Callie sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and a movie playing on the TV. She looked at me and she smiled and paused the movie.

"Hey, how was your date."

"It was ok, I don't think we are going to go out again though," I said to my daughter and sat down next to her and blew my breath and rested my eyes for a minute.

"Why not, what happened," she asked moving closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"He just isn't the type, very cocky. Nice man, but all he talked about was his self and he made sure to check out my butt and compliment it though," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well mom I know you hear this all the time, but your butt is amazing, for someone your age," she said and she backed away because she knew I was going to playfully hit her.

"Make one more old joke, I will ground you until the end of time," I said to her.

"I mean this in the nicest way for someone your age, you are extremely gorgeous and sexy, and any man will be lucky to have you," Callie said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks bug, that means a lot, but I am in no rush to date, I mean why do I have too, I have you," I said to her.

"Yes, you have me but you need another kind of love, and I know you only thought dad could give you that, but there is someone out there for you."

"Why are you so invested in my dating life bug, you need to worry about why you can't find a decent boyfriend to save your life," I said to my daughter.

"Because boys my age are useless and not worth my time, but I am worried about you because you are not the same anymore, ever sense dad died you have changed, i just want my old mom back. I guess having a man by your side makes you happy," she said giving me a sad look.

"Sweetheart, I do not need a man to make me happy. I was with your father since high school. So that is a long time to be with someone. When he died unexpectedly it broke me to pieces. I just wish he would of listened to me and took care of himself. He ate so bad and didn't give a shit about his body, that is why he couldn't survive that heart attack. So that is why I am so down sometimes, I just miss him. Brian was the love of my life, and seeing him go was the hardest thing ever," I said to my daughter I could feel the tears in my eyes and I knew my daughter was crying.

"I miss him too, but you need to move on, I know daddy, he would of wanted you to move on. I just hate seeing you like this. It's hard."

"I know sweetie, I will be okay. But trust me I don't need a man to make me happy. I have you, and you make me more happier than ever. Your my best friend and you are all that I need,"I said to my daughter kissing her temple and rubbing her shoulder.

"I know your my best friend too," she said to me.

Callie and I relationship was not like any other teen daughter and mother relationship, we actually got along very well. She wasn't always slamming doors and telling me that she hated me. There have been many times that she declined going out with Mariana or any of her other friends so she can stay at home and cuddle with me. She tells me everything and I tell her everything. We always vowed to never keep secrets from each other. We had our arguments but that is because we are so much alike, but our relationship was strong.

I looked at her and she looked at me and I kissed her cheek over and over again.

"Lets get you to bed, you have school and I have work in the morning," I said lifting Callie up off my arms.

"Yes, I am exhausted."

"Come help me get out of this dress though first before you go to sleep," I said to her entering my bedroom. She unzipped my dress and I let it fall to the ground.

"I am going to miss this dress, since you said you are never wearing it again," Callie said picking it up and hanging it up for me. I stripped naked and walked in my bathroom for a shower. I showered the days events away and when I got out the shower Callie was laying in my bed asleep her cell phone in her hands. I laughed to myself and got dressed in my pajamas. I turned off the lights and laid down in my bed. Callie must of felt my presence because she moved and cuddled up close to me. I kissed her cheek and fell fast asleep with her.

LENA

The next morning, I still didn't say anything to my wife. I didn't even make her breakfast like I usually did. I just grabbed some coffee in my to go cup and just left.

When I got to work I couldn't even concentrate on my work, which I had a lot of since we was gone for a week. I looked at the wedding picture of my wife and me on my desk, we was so happy that day. That was the best day of my life. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes again. I had to blink because I did not feel crying again.

When I was starting to calm down again, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled at the door.

When I looked up I saw Monte' standing at the door with flowers, chocolate, and a bag from Tiffany's. And a bag from Chipotle, which she knew was my favorite.

I just looked at her. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. I didn't even say anything to her.

"Lena baby, I am so sorry," she said coming around my desk and squatting in front of me grabbing my hands.

"I am really sorry, I know you wanted to hang out yesterday, I am so sorry. I should of called or something, and I understand that you are mad at me, please forgive me," she said giving me that signature kiss she always does to hand.

"Why couldn't you pick up my calls, or answer my texts, what were you doing that you couldn't answer my phone calls.

"I just got caught up. I am really sorry, this will never happen again, I promise you have my word.

I looked in her eyes, but I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. She made this promise all the time, but never kept her promises.

"Why do I feel like you don't ever want to be around me anymore. I get this feeling like you don't even want to me married anymore," I said to her tears falling down my eyes.

"What no, sweetheart no. I love you. I am in love with you. Of course I want to be with you. I married you didn't I. I love you and that is never going to change, I promise I am going to make it up to you" Monte said standing up and rubbing the tears from my eyes. She kissed my forehead, my left cheek, then my right cheek then my lips. She laid a sweet and passionate kiss to my lips and I held unto her hips as she kissed me. She leaned back and rubbed my cheeks with her thumb.

"I love you," she said to me.

"I love you too," I said kissing her again.

She walked to the other side of my desk and grabbed the Tiffany bag. She opened the box and pulled out this beautiful necklace. I stood up and held up my mane of curls so she could hook the necklace on me.

"Thank you," I love it.

She kissed me again wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed her back and we stood in my office and made out in my office. I knew my wife loved me and I loved her.

 **MONTE' IS SO FULL OF IT. SMH BUT TO CLARIFY SOME THINGS. MIKE AND THE REST OF THE KIDS WILL NOT BE COMING IN. I ONLY BROUGHT CALLIE IN BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND STEF, BUT THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABOUT THEM. I AM BARELY BRINGING MARIANA IN THE STORY. SO MIKE IS NOT STEF'S DECEASED HUSBAND AND CALLIE'S DAD. I DON'T LIKE MIKE ANYWAY. I KNOW THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GETTING BORING AND SLOW, BUT THE DRAMA IS GOING TO UNFOLD AND YOU WILL GET YOUR STEF AND LENA SOON.**

 **BUT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK. I START TRAINING FOR MY NEW JOB AND I AM BEHIND ON MY SCHOOL WORK. SO EXPECT AN UPDATE ON MONDAY OR TUESDAY. IF YOU LEAVE REVIEWS MAYBE SUNDAY NIGHT. BUT THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY. MEANS A LOT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I GOT NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER AND THE TRAFFIC WAS LOW, USUALLY IF I GET NO REVIEWS I LOOK AT THE TRAFFIC. BUT IF NOBODY IS READING THIS I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME WRITING IT. TIME WHICH I DONT HAVE BEING A FULL TIME STUDENT IN COLLEG AND HAVING A FULL TIME JOB.**

 **SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS.**


	6. Chapter 6

MONTE

When I left Lena's office I went back to my office and I saw a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on my desk. I read the card and it was from Patrick. He said just thinking about you and had a smily face drawn on it. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. I sat down at my desk and just stared at the flowers I really wanted to be with Patrick but I loved Lena. Why did I had to be in this situation.

I heard a knock on my door and I Patrick stuck his head.

"Ahh, glad that you got the flowers," he said coming in and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, they are beautiful but I need to get them out of my office just in case Lena does one of her surprise visits."

"How come every time you are with me you bring up Lena," Patrick asked me.

"Because she is my wife, I can talk about her all I want too."

"Well here is the new rule, when you are with me, there will be no talk about Lena. When it is just us, it is only us. Like you can tell me when you are going to leave Lena," he said rubbing my hair.

"I can't leave my wife. I love her too much," I said to him. This must of set something off in him because he got up and closed and locked the door and closed the shades in my office. He came back to me and stood me up his hands wrapping around my lower waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed my lips roughly, and his hand grabbed my ass.

"Last night, the way you was screaming my name and moaning till I knew my neighbors could hear you, it sure didn't seem like you didn't want to stay married," he said moving over and kissing my neck.

"I know, but it will crush Lena to death if I left her, and I love her," he said his hand and lips just roaming.

"So. Lena is a beautiful girl, she will have no problem finding another girl" he said lifting up my skirt, he reached his hand in my underwear and grabbed my bare flesh. I could feel my insides tingling from his touch. I just loved feeling his manly hand against me

"Whoa, Patrick we can not do this in my office. What if someone sees us," I said to him.

"That is why I locked the door and closed the shades," he said moving me so I was leaning on my desk.

He made sure my skirt was lifted up and was once I felt his manhood against me. I had to contain myself.

"Make sure you stay quiet," he said while his manhood entered me from behind and I gasped.

LENA

Monte promised me that she was going to meet me tonight for dinner. And that I could choose the place. I hope tonight she will show up. I decided to go to the place where we went to on our first official date. I got us a table and waited for her to show up. She was suppose to be here at 6:30 it was going on 7. I started to feel myself getting upset, this was not the first time she stood me up.

 _Flashback_

 _I wanted to go out with my wife today. Today was the day she proposed to me. I wanted to take her out to dinner for changing my life that day. Since my wife loved italian food. I wanted to take her to this famous italian restaurant. I got us a VIP suite with the best fine dining service. I told her to be here at 7:00 and it was going on 7:30. I had the waitress bring the champagne because I needed a drink._

 _I called her over and over and over again, and I was not getting an answer. I called her office and I still didn't get an answer. When I looked at the clock it said 8:30. I called the waiter over and told him that I was leaving. I paid for the champagne and left him a tip. I got in my car and cried the whole way driving home_

 _End of Flashback_

I was getting more angry than upset. I was tired of this. I called her office one more time and I didn't get an answer from her. I decided to leave and go to her office. I found myself getting fed up with her. I loved my wife with everything in me. She was the absolute love of my life but lately I was starting to get tired of the way she was treating me and all I showed her was unconditional love and affection. When I got to her office I saw two people standing outside. It looked like my wife but I couldn't tell from where I had my car. I pulled closer and it sure was my wife. Her and some guy was talking she sure had a huge smile on her face. She hasn't smiled at me like that in forever.

Who was that guy she was talking to though he looked familiar. But I couldn't remember where I saw him from. But he leaned closer and gave her a hug and Monte' was just soaking it up. When they departed from there hug she looked like she was about to kiss him but Monte must of looked when she saw my headlights and she recognized it was my car, and her face immediately got pale. All the color just left her face was full of guilt. The guy had a smirk on his face. Like he succeeded.

I didn't know who this guy was but she looked a little too comfortable with him and he looked to be a little to comfortable with her.

"Hey Lena, what are you doing here," she said.

I couldn't even say anything back to her. I was just in shock. I felt my heart literally break and I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. I just shook my head at her and got in my car and drove off. I couldn't even hardly see, because I was crying to much.

Was my wife cheating on me?

 **YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I AM HAPPY THAT YOU ALL ENJOY MY STORIES. I WILL MOST DEFIANTLY BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. JUST KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE.**

 **EXPECT AN UPDATE NEXT WEEK :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR, I KNOW I MADE A FEW MISTAKES, MONTE' PROPOSED TO LENA. I MADE THAT MISTAKE IN A EARLIER CHAPTER, AND THE GUY THAT MONTE IS SLEEPING WITH HIS NAME IS PETER. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I GOT THE NAME PATRICK FROM.**

Lena

Soon as I got home, I went straight to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. Whenever I got upset I had to have a glass of wine. It was habit I needed to break. I grabbed my bottle of wine and went to the couch and just cried my eyes out. I knew what I saw tonight was not normal. My wife looked too comfortable with this man. I just couldn't fathom her cheating on me. It just wasn't possible. But for some reason it just all made sense as to why lately she hasn't been connected with me. She used to be all over me when we first got together. I literally had to keep her hands off of me. Now everytime we had sex it took a lot for her to get in the mood and for her to achieve an orgasm. It didn't use to be like that. Was I not enough for her anymore? Was she getting bored with me, I knew we both worked a lot, she worked a ton more than me but I always made sure I made time for her. I just couldn't believe this. I was already half way done with my wine bottle when I heard a car door close in our garage. I really did not want to see my wife at all. I heard a key in the door and I made sure I faced away from the door.

"Lena," I heard her say. I really couldn't muster up the courage to look or say anything to her.

"Lena, please look at me and talk to me, we really need to talk," she said to me.

I felt her sit next to me. I moved farther away from her and she scooted closer to me, but when she touched my knee. I slapped her hand away from my body so hard I knew it must of stung.

"Don't you dare touch me, "I said to her."

She looked completely shocked when I did that to her. She was rubbing her hand

"Lena, don't be that way, please," she said to me

"Who the hell was that guy, Monte, and don't fucking lie to me," I said to her and she looked so shocked because I never really cursed. But right now my mind wasn't right. And I knew I was getting a little tipsy.

"Lena, if you calm down we can talk and let me explain."

I gulped down another gulp of the wine, and I laid the bottle down and I folded my arms. Monte sighed and took the bottle from the table and put it on the other side of her.

"You are upset, you don't need to be drinking. I keep telling you to stop drinking everytime you get upset." 

I just glared at her, I knew she was right but how dare she tell me what to do.

"Just listen to me please ok," she said and I just looked at her. "I love you Lena, I really do, with all my heart. I never thought in all my years that I will fall so much in someone, a woman at that. But lately I haven't been feeling complete.

"Why," I asked her? The tears were trickling down more now

"I don't know, I don't know if it is you but I think it is more me. I just don't feel complete, like I need more and you're not giving me that. I just don't feel like I connect with you anymore. You have been too needy. You knew when I married you that I worked non- stop, you just want to much attention and I can't give you what you need, and you can't give me what I need."

"What do you mean, I give you everything that I have and then some, you're not making any sense."

"It is just lately I have been needing something else, and I just… I just.. I don't want to be with a woman anymore."

When she said that I felt like I felt I had a huge punch to my stomach. I gasped and I felt my body start to shake.

"Lena, it is not you. I realize now that I am not into woman anymore. What I need I can't get from you. You know I never labeled myself but I miss being with men Lena, and I am so sorry. I just find something in Peter that I can't get from you.

"What a penis, Monte' your full of shit." I said yelling at her. My emotions were torn from being utterly upset and so angry I can kill someone.

"Lena, don't please," she said getting up.

"What do you mean don't, I give you everything more love than I thought I had. There is nothing that you can get from him that I can't give you."

"Lena, I know but before I met you, I never even looked at a woman. I realized that I missed being with a man, being held by one. The way a man's hands felt on me. I missed men's smell, I can't get that from you."

"So you miss sex with a man basically, Monte are you serious."

"You can say that, but it's not just sex, it's just that comfort that you get from being with a man, I don't feel that from you.

"So you want to hurt me, and break my heart like you are doing now because you miss a penis and a man's sent."

"Lena, try to understand..."

"I don't want to understand. Monte' I married you, you married me. We made vows. I love you I married you because there is a connection that we shared. I didn't marry you because of your vagina. But you want to break my heart because you miss a dick; I mean I used a strap- on with you whenever you asked."

"I know, but it is not the same Lena, I just don't feel the same. And I am not trying to break your heart."

"Well you are, how long have you been seeing that guy."

"That is not important Lena."

"Hell yes it is, how long have you been cheating on me," I asked her.

"Well before we even met, I liked him but he was married. He and his wife got divorced and he came after me, but I was already dating you. So for awhile we have been seeing each other but only as friends then after we got married the friendship started to grow to longer hugs, feeling each other and cheek kisses, and I did nothing to stop it. It just grew to kisses and make out sessions in my office.

"Have you had sex with him," I asked my wife.

She looked down like she was ashamed.

"Yes, yes I have, I am so sorry Lena."

"I turned around and looked from her. The tears were stronger now; the love of my life was cheating on me. This had to be a dream I knew I was going to wake up and she was going to be cuddled up next to me on my bed.

"Lena, I love you so much, I really am sorry, but I think it is safe to say that I don't want to be with you anymore. Peter wants to be with me and I want to be with him, I am sorry please don't be mad.

"I want you to leave, pack your shit and go live with your man," I said to my wife. "Matter of fact, get your stuff tomorrow when I am not here. I just want you to leave, I am pretty sure you have stuff at his house," I said to Monte' walking past her and going to my bedroom that I shared with her. I slammed the door and locked the door.

I was so in love with this woman and she cheated on me. All because of sex. She didn't like me anymore I was too needy. How bad was I for wanting to be around my wife and craving the love that I thought she had. I gave my all that I had to her. This couldn't be right. I laid down on my bed and cried till I couldn't breathe.

I looked at my nightstand at our wedding day pic. I was holding her waist while she held my neck and our foreheads touched. It was my favorite pic of us on that special day.

 _Flashback_

" _You look beautiful," Jenna and my mom said to me. My mom had tears rolling down her face._

" _Aww mom don't cry, you're going to make me cry," I said looking at my best friend and mother._

" _Do you think Monte' is going to like this dress," I said looking down at my white dress which was strapless. Tight fitting and I had a train going down to the floor and was at least a foot in a half long. My hair was straightened and half pinned up so my tiara could fit it. My mom hired a makeup artist who worked with celebrities. I had to admit I looked extremely beautiful._

" _Monte is going to love it. I just saw Monte' and she looks stunning. Both of you are going to fall in love all over again._

 _Monte and I made a pact not to see each other's dresses until the wedding day. I really couldn't wait to see her._

" _I don't think we can be more in love than we already are. I feel so much for her it is indescribable, "I said to Jenna and my mom._

" _I know sweetheart, just stand up there and confess your love to each other," my mom said kissing my forehead._

" _Now let's go see your future wife," my mom said._

 _She grabbed my hand and walked me to the entrance of the chapel we were at. Everybody was already seated so we had the doors locked so nobody could see us before the wedding started. Monte and I was going to walk down the aisle together and meet our fathers at the end so they could give us away to each other. After we left my dressing room I just stared at the ground while my mother led me to the front. Once we got to the front I heard a loud gasp. I looked up and there she was. I couldn't help the tears that feel down my eyes, I didn't care about my makeup, she looked so beautiful. I was speechless. Her dress was a light pink and it strapless as well. I was puffy at the end and she just looked incredible._

" _You look beautiful baby," Monte said tears streaming down her eyes as well._

 _I touched her face as well and wiped the tears away._

" _I love you so much," I said to her grabbing both of her hands and kissing them. I pulled her closer and I kissed her passionately that I forgot that there were people around us._

" _Ok, you two save it for the honeymoon," Jenna said and Monte's sister pulled us away and we both laughed. The makeup artist came and fixed both of our makeup._

 _I grabbed her hand while everyone else went in and then it was our turn._

" _Are you ready," I said to her. And she just winked at me._

 _End of Flashback_

I looked at the picture while the memory still grew strong in my mind and threw it up against the wall until it shattered.

I laid down and just cried and cried. I didn't know what I was going to do.

 **POOR LENA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I AM TOO BEHIND IN SCHOOL. SCHOOL COMES FIRST**

LENA

It has been a few weeks since Monte' moved out. She came and got all her stuff one day when I wasn't home. The house felt so empty without her. I really missed her. But there was no doubt that we were getting a divorce.

I was going to see Monte for the first time since she left. We decided to meet up for coffee to discuss everything so we can hurry up and get the divorce settled.

I waited for about 15 minutes then I saw her walk up. She still looked so beautiful her hair was pushed up and she had on a tight fitting black dress. But behind all that beauty, I still felt a little hatred for her, after the heartbreak she caused me. She saw me and she smiled just a little bit at me and I just stared at her.

"Hi Lena," she said and sat down across from me.

"Hi," I said with a little bit too much attitude in my voice.

"Did you order something yet," she asked me.

"Just some coffee, I am not really hungry," I said to her coldly.

"Umm, ok. Well I am going to go get some coffee, I will be right back," she said getting her wallet from her purse and going to the bar to get a coffee.

I watched her walk and even though I despised her, there was still a great deal of love I felt for her and it was still a dream that we got to this place, and we was getting ready to discuss our divorce.

When she sat back down, we just looked at each other.

"So how have you been," she asked me.

"Fine."

"Ok, how has work been."

"Work is work."

"Ok, Lena can you stop giving me the cold shoulder please. We can at least be civil with each other.

"Really Monte, we are sitting here about to discuss our divorce and you expect me to act like we can be friends."

"Lena, I know I messed up. And I am sorry, but you don't have to treat me like you are doing right now," she said to me.

"Can we just get this over with please."

She sighed and rubbed her temples and looked back up at me.

"So, since your parents brought the house we lived in, it is only fair that you get to keep the house. I moved in with Peter and he has plenty of room for me. The car is yours too I know it was a birthday gift, but you can keep the car. And since we had separate accounts money shouldn't be an issue," she said to me.

"We had that one joint account together that had our saving in it though, and since you cheated. I am the one that should get it all," I said to her.

"I put majority of that money in there," I think we should at least split it up.

"No, you cheated on me. You're not getting that money and if I have to take your ass to court I will.

"Wow, Lena really, we are going to go there," she said to me.

"What do you expect, you cheated on me, broke my heart after all I did was love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't since I don't have a penis.

"Lena I…"

"I'm done, I will just see you in court to sign those papers," I said getting up and walking away from Monte.

STEF

Callie and I just finished up our dinner. Since I had to work late, she made dinner. She was still a work in progress when it came to cooking but it wasn't that bad actually. After dinner we decided to watch a movie until we got tired. About 30 minutes into the movie, she was fast asleep. I wasn't surprised she has been swamped with school and her new part time job. I tried to wake her up so she could go to bed, but she was out. I got up and laid the blanket over her and I went up to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and showered and when I woke up Callie had breakfast ready for me.

"Morning bug," I said to her.

"Hey mom," she said to me, sitting down on her phone drinking her coffee.

"What are your plans for today," I asked her.

"Well when I get out of school I am going to work then to Mariana's she needs help on a project."

"Will you be home in time for dinner," I asked her.

"Hopefully, if not I will eat there," she said to me.

"Guess, I am eating dinner alone tonight," I said poking out my lips to her.

"Alright I will come home for dinner," she said to me and I smiled at her.

We sat and talked for about 10 more minutes until she left for school. When I got to the office I immediately opened my email. Of course I had so many unread emails. But it was going on 10 and I had a new client coming in. My secretary called me and told me my new client was here.

When she walked in, she smiled at me lightly. But looked so upset at the same time, but of course with me being a divorce attorney, people often come in my office upset.

"Hello," I said shaking the females hand. "I'm Stefanie Foster.

"Lena Adams," she said to me.

 **I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING.**

 **STEF AND LENA FINALLY MET. YAY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU READERS WANT TO READ. IM ALL UP FOR IDEAS. AND PLEASE REVIEW. GOT BARELY ANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSES, JUST HAVEN'T HAD THE COURAGE TO WRITE. SO HERE YOU GO.**

STEF

The woman that walked in my office, I had to admit was beautiful, with her caramel skin that just glowed under the lights in my office. Her curly hair that had blonde highlights in, just fit her skin and how it clung to her shoulders. I looked at her long face, and my eyes couldn't help but travel to her lips. Her lips were so full. I realized I must of been staring too long.

"Please have a seat, I said to her after we introduced ourselves. She laid her purse next to the seat and sat down. I looked in those eyes, and even though I saw nothing but beauty in them, I could see hurt in them. For some reason I couldn't wait to hear her story because who in there right mind would want to divorce her.

"How is your day going," I asked her.

"Well, I just saw my soon to be ex for the first time in weeks, so you can imagine how my day is going, but how about you, how is your day going," she asked me.

"Um, it's going good. I can't complain," I said to her, and she smiled at me lightly. "So what brings you in today, I know you are planning to get a divorce, but can you tell me the situation.

"Well apparently my no good of a wife, was having an affair since we got married and the bad part about it, is that it is a man," she said with me listening. But for some reason I was glad she was gay, but I wasn't gay why was I having these thoughts.

"Ok, is there anything else," I asked her.

"Well she wants us to split the money we have in our savings and I am not having that, she cheated on me so I get that money," she said to me.

I listened to her explain how her and he wife, were madly in love, but she missed being with a man. And how she moved in with him, I can tell from Lena's body language and the tone of her voice showed me that she was really heartbroken.

"Ok, well next week we can sit down with her lawyer and get some clarification going, but just so we are clear, you can not officially file for a divorce until after 6 months that Ms. Porter received the divorce papers.

"I know, but I just want nothing to do with her, I don't even want to see her anymore.

"Ok, well you are going to have to see her next week," I said to her.

"Fine, whatever. But we better win this case. I am counting on you, I heard you was one of the best divorce attorneys in the state, that is why I contacted you," she said to me and I couldn't help but blush at the comment that came from her.

"Well thanks for the compliment, but I only do my job," I said to her and I locked eyes with her and we just stared at each other, and I could feel the spark just by looking in her eyes.

"So umm, I will be in touch and I will see you next week," I said to her getting up to give her my business card and to shake her hand. And when her hands touched mines, I felt that spark again.

"Umm, yes I will see you then. She said grabbing her things. I walked around my desk to open the door for her and I could feel her eyes on my backside, so I opened the door for her and she walked out and our eyes connected again.

I closed my office door, and walked around to my desk and sat at my desk, and thought about Lena. I haven't had any feelings about a woman since high school. When I was in high school on the basketball team, It was only me and another girl who considered ourselves straight. But there was this one girl named Victoria who had her eyes on me all the time. IN the locker room, she was always there. But I couldn't keep the feelings that I had for her away. She was beautiful, and had the best athletic body, and she was our star player on the team, all the other gay girls on the team wanted her, but for some reason she wanted me.

One day coach had me run drills with her, since our last game, I didn't perform so well. It was just us in the gym. We couldn't help but flirt with each other. Her sneaky touches that she was making to me. I didn't know what I was feeling. When we went to the locker room so we could shower and change. I felt her staring at me, when I went to the shower I felt her come up behind me. The things she whispered in my ear, and when her fingers found my treasure between my legs I turned her around and her lips met mines. I will never forget that day in the shower.

But a few weeks after that forgetful day in the shower, I found out that Victoria had a girlfriend on another basketball team and she just asked her out the day before, my heart was shattered. I remember crying my eyes out that night. And since that day I never looked at another girl, and I met my late husband not too long after. I never even told him about Victoria, she was just a memory that I buried in my head. But seeing Lena brought back those memories again. I had to shack my head to stop thinking about Lena so I could get back to work, but throughout the rest of the day she was all that was on my mind.

LENA

In the car leaving Stef's office, I couldn't help but not think about Stef, she was beautiful, The way her face was shaped, her voice, her thin lips, and my god that ass on that woman. If it looked that good in a business suit, I couldn't help but imagine what it would look like in jeans, and leggings. I never looked at a woman before since I met Monte. She was the only woman I needed, well thought that I needed. But Stef was something else, and I couldn't wait to see her again next month.


End file.
